


The one bright light

by JessicaMariana



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Implied Fenris/Hawke, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4263720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaMariana/pseuds/JessicaMariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders has finally taken the first step towards showing his love for Hawke, now comes the second.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The one bright light

The rain came down hard, smattering against the tin roof above the party and making the muddy ground beneath them soggier. Hawke stood looking out into the downpour. She was silent, deep in thought. Anders dared a chaste glance at her. The wind was picking up and he could see how she shuddered at his side. The light robes she wore left half her arms bare. Suddenly Anders wanted to take off his feathered piece and wrap it over her shoulders. He imagined what she’d look like if he did, and smiled.

Fenris, who stood on her other side, also looked at her. But there was something in his eyes that Anders had not seen before, something soft in his expression. If Anders didn’t know better he would say Fenris was in love.

Anders cleared his throat and looked away just a Fenris felt his eyes on him and looked up.

They stood quietly for a moment as they waited for the rain to ease up. But there was now a pressing tension in the air around the party. Anders shifted on his feet and discreetly inched closer to Hawke.

“Do you think this will ever stop?” he asked.

Hawke looked up at him questioningly. “There’s still time to stop it,” she said quietly.

“I didn’t mean the- I meant the weather,” Anders felt embarrassed. He’d spent so much time talking to Hawke about the templars and mages, and had probably let his growing paranoia show too clearly, so Hawke now assumed that was all he talked about. How boring he must seem to her.

“Oh,” the surprise was apparent in Hawke’s voice. “I’m sure it will,” she added in the amused tone which Anders adored.

Anders felt someone’s eyes on him and saw Fenris once again look his way.

“Of course it will stop,” he muttered and looked away. The expression on his face had changed back to his usual frown.

“Of course it will...” Anders sighed.

 

 

“Now, gentlemen, if you excuse me for a moment I am going to change into something less drenched.”

The party was finally at the Hawke mansion, and Hawke waved off-handedly as she ascended the stone steps towards her room. The two men watched her lean figure disappear upstairs. Fenris shifted at Anders’ side and went to stand by the wall.

“Break her heart, and I will kill you.”

Anders looked up, surprised by Fenris’ words. He was scowling at Anders again.

Was he serious? Hawke had not mentioned Fenris showing any interest in her. Did she even know of its existence? If not, then why would Fenris think it a good idea to tell Anders, who everyone in their merry band of misfits knew, was head over heels in love with Hawke?

“Hawke only came to you thanks to me. I left her,” Fenris tried to hide behind his fringe. He was fingering the red cloth tied around his wrist. Anders hadn’t thought of it before, but it had appeared there only recently. He noticed it because it stood out from whatever else Fenris wore. Anders didn’t know what to think of what he was hearing. Had Fenris been with Hawke? Was the red band significant?

“I broke her heart,” Fenris continued without being asked to. “I wish you would not. I hate to admit it, but you are obviously better suited for her than I as you are both mages-”

“-and you hate them,” Anders couldn’t help but add, making a face of disgust.

“I don’t necessarily despise mages as much as magic. What has magic touched that it hasn’t spoiled?”

“Hawke.”

Anders’ reply echoed in the silence that followed, filling the spacious front room with discomfort. Anders watched the expression on Fenris’ face change yet again. He could see that Fenris agreed. Hawke had not been spoiled by magic. But Fenris probably thought it was only a matter of time, which was why he had kept his distance.

Anders clenched his hands into fists and knitted his eyebrows. He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted.

“Are you two bickering again?” Hawke stood leaned against the railing on the second floor. “I hope it’s not over me.” She said it in a playful manner, but the silence gave her the answer.

Fenris at once looked uncomfortable, and Anders could feel the warmth creeping up his cheeks.

“I should probably go,” Fenris said and turned to leave. “I can tell you two have matters to discuss...” And with a lower voice for only Anders to hear, he added: “Be good to her.”

Hawke straightened where she stood and watched him leave.

Anders walked up to her. “I’m sorry,” He stood as close to Hawke as he could without touching her. He didn’t usually approach her without her consent. “I’m not sure I completely understood what Fenris was talking about just now. Did you two..?” He left his question unspoken.

Hawke looked up at him and her brow puckered above her clear eyes.

“We did,” she confessed. “But he left me. I guess we weren’t meant to be.” She sighed and let her gaze drop.

Anders took another step forward. “So when I kissed you the other day, when you came to see me...” His wet armour brushed against Hawke’s chest. “Was that before or after?”

“After,” Hawke replied. “It was right after...”

“I’m sorry. If you would have told me, I wouldn’t have been so forward and forced you-”

“It’s alright, Anders,” Hawke pressed her finger against his lips and looked up to meet his eyes. She smiled softly. “I would have told you to stop if I didn’t want it.”

“I suppose you would. You always speak your mind, and I admire that about you.”

Anders slowly lifted a hand to her cheek. He wanted to keep looking her in the eyes and try to put as much reassurance into his tone of voice as he could. He leaned down for a soft but passionate kiss.

“You mean the world to me,” he murmured against Hawke’s lips. “You keep me straight. You’re the one shining beacon in my world of darkness.”

Hawke wrapped her arms around his neck and hummed, and he wrapped his around her waist and lifted her into his embrace. He took a deep breath and buried his nose into her cheek and let his tongue sweep along her lips. Hawke parted them pliantly and sighed with pleasure when she was met with the warmth of his mouth.

Hawke leaned back just a moment later and looked at Anders. He put her back down on her feet. She then took his hand and began backing towards her bedroom. Her hips swayed smoothly from side to side. Anders had often watched their motion as he walked behind her, and still couldn’t stop from imagining himself holding onto them as she straddled him. Even now, dressed in her red satin finery, it was hard not to imagine lifting up that skirt to caress her bare thighs.

Hawke stopped beside the bed and let go of Anders’ hand. She ran them down over the wet feathers on his shoulders and smiled.

“How about taking this off,” she asked. Her voice was low and seductive, a tone Anders could hardly resist. “Or would you rather risk me ruining it?”

Anders immediately began to slowly take everything off, watching Hawke as she did the same. Anders swallowed hard when she pulled the short robe off her torso lastly and revealed a soft pair of naked breasts. He stepped closer and looked down the curve of her chest.

Hawke watched the pupils in his hazel eyes widen. She was sure hers must have done the same. Anders was finely equipped. Under all those layers he’d been hiding a lean frame with lightly defined muscles. Here and there he had tiny birthmarks and freckles scattered over his creamy skin. Hawke didn’t want to make him uncomfortable by staring too long, so she looked back up at him and noticed he was looking at her.

“I love you,” Anders blurted out and followed it with an unsure smile. He wasn’t sure if she’d reply with the same words, and didn’t want to hear it if she didn’t, but he’d said it and he wasn’t going to take it back. He’d loved her for three years, and it was about time she knew.

Hawke smiled back but didn’t say anything. He reached up and pulled Anders down for another kiss, this one longer and rougher. Anders breathed heavily through his nose. His eyes slid closed. Hawke nipped playfully at his bottom lip and flicked her tongue against his.

“I want to say that I’m sorry about you and Fenris,” Anders said and leaned his forehead against Hawke’s. “but you must see-”

Hawke put her hand over his mouth to stop him once more. “I mustn’t see anything,” she said sternly. She didn’t want him to ruin the moment.

The room fell silent. Anders cursed himself for having opened his mouth. Why had he chosen this moment to talk about someone else? Hawke would most likely ask him to leave now.

“Anders,” she said, and Anders looked up from his feet. “Let’s not talk about Fenris now. If you want to, we can do that later. I’ll explain everything. I’ll even let you have a go,” she chuckled. “But right now, I want to focus on us. You... and me. Where did that man who kissed me so boldly go?” she paused briefly. “Don’t tell me that was Justice?” she added with a cheeky smile.

“Don’t drag him into this,” Anders groaned.

“So we’re not having a threesome?”

“Please don’t call it that,” Anders frowned. The thought of losing himself while being with Hawke was more upsetting than the thought of Justice knowing what was going on.

“Then make me forget,” Hawke wrapped her arms around Anders’ waist and pressed their naked bodies together.

Anders ran his hands up her sides, over her shoulders and through her short black hair. He glanced down at her soft lips and licked his own, then leaned in and kissed her. His brow furrowed. Her lips felt so good against his, as did her tongue.

Anders stepped ever closer and the couple staggered towards the bed. Hawke held on to his neck while he lifted her up on the mattress and lay her down beneath him. He slid his hand down along Hawke’s and pressed his fingers in between hers. She squeezed gently around them and rolled her hips. Anders nipped at her bottom lip. He took another deep breath to calm himself. His blood was roiling, pounding deafeningly in his ears.

Hawke’s free hand started to make its way to Anders’ midsection where its fingertips lightly traced the outline of his hipbone before it dipped further down into the sparse growth of blonde hair now tangling with her own.

Anders shuddered. Hawke’s ghost-like touch made his cock twitch. He gasped helplessly into Hawke’s mouth. He wanted her to touch him more firmly, to give him a few strokes - he’d been waiting, holding back, for so long. He had endured the mornings he’d woken up aching for her and ignored his needs. He didn’t want to wait much longer. She was finally in his arms. But suddenly Anders half-heartedly regretted it, fearing that it would be over too quickly. Hawke’s palm was pressed up against his shaft, and moved slowly up and down its length.

Anders moved his hips against hers, trapping her hand between their bodies. His breath trembled when he inhaled and their passionate kisses turned into lips just softly touching. He looked into Hawke’s eyes, searching for a sign that it was alright for him to continue.

“Anders,” Hawke murmured. “I want you.”

“I want you too,” Anders sighed with a crooked smile. He shifted more of his weight to his waist. He could feel the heat of Hawke’s body start to merge with his own.

Hawke let go of his hand and let it join her other which now palmed Anders’ ass and pulled him down further.

“Don’t hold back,” she urged him. “I want all of you.”

Hawke removed her hands off Anders and let it fall down beside her face. She watched as Anders got up on his knees and reached down between her legs. He slid his long fingers over her from her ass and up. Hawke breathed heavily. One of Anders’ fingers slipped inside and he swirled it around her entrance, slicking it up with her bodily fluids. He then gently pushed it inside. Anders thrust in and out of her gently, gradually loosening the muscles surrounding his finger. He soon added a second, then a third. Meanwhile Hawke lay squirming beneath him. She grabbed the sheets and tugged at them; she arched her back and rolled her hips to meet Anders’ ministrations. All the while she watched his face of concentration with half-lidded eyes.

Anders thought Hawke was getting slick enough, and pulled out. Wet with Hawke’s fluids, Anders wrapped the same hand around himself and gave his erection a few well-needed strokes before lining the head up with the prepared hole.

Hawke spread her legs further, inviting Anders closer. Anders unconsciously held his breath as he pushed inside. The head slipped in easily, smoothly followed by most of the length. He gave a shallow thrust to get deeper, causing Hawke to let out a soft moan.

“Anders-”

“I’m sorry… Was that unpleasant?” Anders immediately felt insecure of his actions. Being with a woman was new to him, but he’d thought most of the same principles as when being with a man would apply.

“No, that’s not it.” Hawke huffed. “I just… Do that again.”

Anders smiled and leaned back down over Hawke, pressing gentle kisses over her lips, cheeks and down her jaw as his hand skimmed down the curve of her waist to her hips - those curved hips he’d wanted to hold for so long.

Anders repeated the motion on Hawke’s request. Once, twice, three times and a handful more, before he set up a steady pace.

Hawke felt like her heart would beat out of her chest. She tried to calm herself, but Anders knew just where to put in that extra firm nudge at the end of each thrust. She started panting; each exhale was some sort of noise; a moan, a whimper, a hum. She turned her head to the side, stretched out her neck, and took a deep breath. Her torso went taut.

Anders’ motions stuttered and he decreased the speed. Hawke looked up at him; he was looking at her.

“Please, don’t stop,” she managed to tell him, and he didn’t.

He regained the previous pace, even quickened it. He quietly watched Hawke’s chest rise and fall. He started to feel the coil low and deep inside of himself. He didn’t know whether to continue until he came, or if he should pull out.

Hawke suddenly reached out for him to lay down on top of her, and he bent over and stretched out his legs behind him. He sank deeper inside Hawke and it made her moan with bliss.

Anders pressed his lips roughly against her soft breast. Hawke ran her fingers through his hair and pulled off the string holding it up. It fell down around his face and tickled Hawke’s naked skin. Anders glanced up from under his fringe and kissed her harder, sucking a red mark onto her skin.

“Are you alright?” Hawke asked and bit her lower lip to stop herself from moaning yet another time.

Anders swept his hair out of his face and smiled.

“Yes,” he huffed. “I don’t think I’ve ever been better.”

“Good, then you wouldn’t mind finishing? I’m so close.”

“Of course.”

Anders got back on his knees and started thrusting in earnest. He didn’t hold back - neither did Hawke. She slipped her hand down between her legs and started rubbing herself, taking her mind far away as she rapidly tensed up. Anders watched her as if spellbound. Hawke cried out, and her body went still before suddenly convulsing with her orgasm. She moaned louder than before. Her entire frame trembled.

Anders ran his hands soothingly up and down her sides until she started coming down from the high and relaxed under his caress.

Anders felt his own orgasm peaking because of the way Hawke was contracting around him, and he hurried to pull out. He stroked himself firmly and fast until he felt the tension snap and he was spilling over. He fell silent and closed his eyes as his come splattered over Hawke’s stomach, his length throbbing in his hand.

Anders waited for his breathing to return to normal before he opened his eyes and looked down at the mess he’d made.

Hawke lay still softly rubbing herself while she watched the milky pools on heself. Most of it had run down into her bellybutton. She slid her hand from between her legs, up through her hairs and into the stickiness. She dipped her index finger in it and lifted it to see the come drip back down. Anders swallowed. He hadn’t seen anyone so interested in his bodily fluids before. Without thinking, Hawke raised her finger to her lips and sucked off the come.

“That’s gross,” Anders pointed out.

“I never thought you were so pure,” Hawke chuckled. “ Men usually like this, seeing their product inside a woman. But then again, you’re not most men.”

“It’s not that. I just didn’t know what to think of you having it in your mouth. Much less swallowing it.”

Hawke smiled mischievously and pulled Anders by his upper arms back down on top of her. She kissed him, lapping at his tongue. Anders frowned at the taste of himself, feeling somewhat disgusted by the thought. It was odd, but it slipped out of his mind quick enough. After all, it wasn’t as if he’d never tasted semen - another’s at least. He just wasn’t one to let it stay inside of him.

Hawke leaned her head back against the mattress. She ran her clean hand through Anders’ hair and pulled it back only to have it fall back into his face.

Anders watched her with deep affection. She was beautiful.

“I should help you get washed,” he said. “It is my mess.”

“Don’t worry,” Hawke replied. “The sheets need changing anyway. You’re not entirely at fault, but if it doesn’t bother you it can wait until morning. Right now I just want to lie here with you.”

“I can live with that,” Anders gave Hawke his usual crooked smile and another kiss on the cheek before he rolled over onto his back at her side.

Hawke shifted to her side and tucked herself in under Anders’ arm, leaning her head against his chest. She listened to his heart beat. It was very peaceful, the way it merged with the sound of the ever heavier rain outside and the crackling fire of the hearth.

“You know, he doesn’t approve of us,” Anders said quietly. “... Justice. He thinks you’re a distraction, an obsession. It’s one of the few things on which he and I disagree.”

“I’m glad you’re here,” Hawke closed her tired eyes.

“Are you sure you want me here?” Anders had to ask, even if it might have seemed a little sudden. He’d been thinking about it all night. He’d been thinking this had all been a dream, and was afraid he would wake up any moment only to find himself aching again.

Hawke stroked her hand over his chest, pondering the question. The longer she took to answer, the more nervous Anders got. He started to feel uneasy and was almost about to get up and leave when Hawke sighed.

“It’s Fenris,” Anders guessed.

Hawke tilted her head up to glance at him.

“No, Anders. Fenris is gone,” she said. “There’s nothing more between us. It was something I thought I wanted, but...”

Anders looked at her. Her usually bright expression was clouded. He had to say something.

“I’m sorry he hurt you. But I can’t be sorry if he lead you to me. I love you.”

Hawke turned onto her stomach and got up on her elbows. She looked intently at Anders. For a moment he thought he’d said something wrong, but then she leaned forward and kissed him.

“I love you too,” she said as she leaned back with a faint smile on her lips. “I see now that you’ve always been by my side even if I haven’t always made the right decisions. I see that you’ve always tried to keep me straight, like you say I do for you. I want us to keep each other on the right path. It’s taken me a while to figure it out, and I still have to deal with what Fenris left behind. But I am sure that I want you here. Stay with me.”

“You want me to stay? You mean tonight?”

“I want you to stay... forever.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you wish to spread this on tumblr, please reblog it from me: [lustfullygazing](http://lustfullygazing.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
